The GORDON RESEARCH CONFERENCE ON ATHEROSCLEROSIS-1987 was held at Kimball Union Academy in New Hampshire, June 22-26, 1987. The theme of this multidisciplinary, international conference was an integrated view of the cell biology, biochemistry, and molecular biology of atherosclerotic lesion initiation, development, and regression. Sessions were planned on the following topics: 1. Apolipoprotein polymorphisms and atherosclerosis. 2. Cell surface proteins and cytoadherence. 3. Role of the macrophage in atherogenesis. 4. Immunology of the vascular wall. 5. Proteases, coagulation, and thrombosis. 6. Regulation of apo B synthesis, familial combined hyperlipidemia, and atherosclerosis. 7. Arterial wall lipoprotein accumulation. 8. Growth control of arterial cells. 9. Future directions of atherosclerosis research (state-of-the- art).